All because
by Furny
Summary: Her mom wont let her go to a certain concert so she sneaks out and meets the singer but she gets a big surprise when she finds that he isnt just another star to her. Now, these four people face acceptance, love, and an accident that brings everyone closer
1. Surprise

**All because**

**Chapter 1**

_**Surprise!**_

"Happy Birthday Sweetheart" Gabriella Montez said lovingly to her now seventeen-year-old daughter as she shook her lightly to wake her up from a deep slumber.

"Thanks Mom." Madeline, or Maddie, Montez said back in thanks as she opened her eyes to a bright new day, which just so happened to be her birthday… December 30th.

"Now you better get dressed and come downstairs because I have something for you." Gabriella told Maddie secretively and sighed as she looked around the room. All around were posters and magazines of the hit singer, Troy Bolton he'd been singing since he was twenty-eight after his basketball career ended. Maddie Montez didn't have a crush on him seeing that he is around 35, but she loved his voice and her friends told her she was a lot like him… (I think you know where I'm going...)

"Ooh what is it?" Maddie asked as she darted out of bed and ran into the bathroom, changing and getting ready quickly.

"You'll see baby, you'll see." Gabriella smiled and quickly walked out and down the stairs to a bunch of Maddie's friends waiting to surprise her.

"Coming Mom." Maddie yelled as she appeared at the top of the stairs and looked down at the group of people.

"SURPRISE MADDIE!" Her friends yelled and Maddie screamed and started to hug everyone there.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie exclaimed as she hugged her mom.

"Well, you looked busy so I'll go and get more food from the kitchen." Gabriella laughed and headed the other way, away from her daughter's friends.

"Maddie I have another surprise for you!" Her friend, Jennifer, or Jenni, Cross, exclaimed as she hugged her tightly and pulled out an envelope.

"What is it?" Maddie asked excitedly as her bright blue eyes traced over her name written on the front.

"Open it!" Jenni exclaimed to Maddie. She slowly opened the envelope and pulled two pieces of paper out.

"OH MY GOSH!!!" Maddie screamed and brought her voice down to a whisper, "You got us backstage passes to meet Troy Bolton!"

"Yeppp!" Jenni yelled over the crowd.

"When is it?" Maddie asked after she finished hugging her friend and jumping up and down.

"Tonight at seven." Jenni told her.

* * *

Do you like? PLEASE tell me! I like it... but it's mine so... lol! 


	2. Sneak out

**All because**

**Chapter 2**

_**Sneak out**_

"Tonight? But mom will never let me go… You know she has something against Troy Bolton." Maddie groaned as she collapsed on the couch next to Jenni.

"That's why we'll sneak out!" Jenni exclaimed almost too loudly.

"I can't sneak out!" Maddie yelled back.

"Come on lets talk in your room." Jenni said, pulling Maddie up the stairs.

"Ok." Maddie sighed and sat on her bed.

"You've always wanted to meet him Mads!" Jenni told her sitting next to her.

"Yea but-" Maddie started.

"But this is your chance! Just do something daring for once and except the consequences when we get back." Jenni said.

"Ok! Yes lets go!" Maddie decided.

"Really?" Jenni asked excitedly.

"Really!" Maddie confirmed and they started jumping up and down together.

"What are you two doing in here?" Gabriella opened the door and looked from her daughter to her friend and shook her head as she walked back out. The girls started cracking up together on the bed and decided to hurry down to the party.

- Five -

"Maddie, open your gift from me." Gabriella said as she happily handed her daughter a small package. The party had died down and Jenni was going to pick her up in an hour.

"Oh my gosh!" Maddie exclaimed when she saw what the box was, a new cell phone.

"Like it?" Gabriella asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Maddie said hugging her.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Her mother asked lovingly.

"Yea… I guess." Maddie sighed and looked away to hide a tear that was slowly slipping down the side of her face.

Gabriella knew why her daughter wasn't happy to the fullest. She knew Maddie always wanted to meet or at least know about her father but Gabriella just couldn't gain the confidence to tell her about him. Then again... it'd been almost 18 years.

"Madeline, I guess I can tell you a little about your father…" Gabriella sighed too and looked down guilty of never telling her anything about him.

"Really?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Yea… let's see. He was tall, the star of East High. Everybody loved him, but for some reason he loved me and I love him back. He told me I was everything to him and that he loved me more than anything else. He had brown hair and bright blue eyes," Gabriella said as she swept Maddie's dark brown hair out of her face to reveal her perfect blue eyes, "You look exactly like him and I Maddie… Your father was very handsome and athletic. He loved basketball like you and he was pretty bright."

"Thanks mom… What was his name?" Maddie asked.

"I-well… uh... Troy." Gabriella started not wanting to reveal who her father really was by leaving out the last name.

"What about last name?" Maddie asked but changed her mind, "Never mind we'll talk tomorrow, I'm tired… good night."

"But it's only-" Gabriella started but she heard the door slam upstairs and decided to wait for a while until she went to talk to her.

-

Maddie wrote a note to her mother and slipped out the window, down the tree. Jenni arrived and Maddie jumped in and they drove off to the concert.

"Ok so I wrote a note and my mom should be freaking out soon." Maddie sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"Don't worry, meeting Troy Bolton will be worth it!" Jenni tried to reassure her best friend.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Maddie groaned.

"Just relax... Troy Bolton will absolutely love you!" laughed Jenni.

"There's just something about him that makes me feel extremely close to him and I haven't even met." Maddie confessed as they pulled into the parking lot of the concert.

"Let's go Madz!" Jenni exclaimed and they became excited as they darted to the door.

"Passes please." The man at the door asked.

"Here you go." The girls handed them the passes and he nodded giving them their tickets back and opening the gate.

-

The beginning of the concert he introduced himself, "Hey everyone, as you all know, my name is Troy Bolton! I would like to introduce a very special girl on her special day," He paused to looked down at the name, "Happy birthday Maddie Montez come out here!" Troy yelled but looked down at the name three times, "Montez?"

Maddie waved at everyone before walking off stage.

Still thinking about the name, Troy announced the last song into the microphone, "This song is for the only woman I ever loved... You know who you are." He finished with his famous wink and smile before starting a wonderful love song. (I can't think of a good song... bare with me.)

Off stage both girls were screaming and jumping up and down together, until they turned around...

**CLIFFY! sorta. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

ps thanks for the first reviews!


	3. Dad?

All because

Chapter 3

_**Dad?**_

"So you're the girls with the backstage passes?" A voice asked once the girls turned around to come face to face with Troy Bolton.

"Y-yea!" Jenni said but Maddie was stunned by the color of his eyes. That were so much like hers.

"I'm Troy Bolton." Troy introduced himself.

"I'm Jenni and this is the birthday girl, Madeline Montez." Jenni told him and he looked at Maddie, puzzled.

"Montez you say?" Troy asked as if he hadn't heard her right, here or on stage.

"Yea… today is my seventeenth birthday and we snuck out because my mom has something against me meeting you or something…" Maddie spilt nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maddie!" Jenni exclaimed, covering Maddie's mouth.

"Hey um… do you happen to know a Gabriella Montez?" Troy asked hoping she did.

"Oh, yea she's my mom… Do you know her or something?" Maddie asked, slightly confused at the fact he knew her mother.

"Do you think you could give me her number?" Troy asked Maddie nervously.

"Uh yea sure… 838-563-2784 (FAKE)" Maddie said waiting for him to dial it into his phone.

"Come with me…" Troy led them to his dressing room and asked them to wait in the room next door. Of course they didn't listen.

* * *

- With Gabriella

_Mom- I went to a Troy Bolton concert, Jenni got us backstage passes… I'm sorry, I know you don't like him or something but I really wanted to go to it… So when I get back, I'll except the consequences. -Maddie_

"No Maddie..." Gabriella groaned to herself and lay down on her bed.

* * *

- Back at the concert

Maddie and Jenni had their ears to Troy's door and listened as Troy called someone. They could hear Troy but not the other though soon they knew who it was.

"She's here at my concert Gabriella…" Troy said as Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Is she ok Troy?" Gabriella asked as a reply.

"Yes she is fine… care to elaborate?" Troy asked roughly.

"She's my daughter." Gabriella said closing her eyes tight, hoping he would leave it at that.

"You know very well that you and I were together seventeen years and nine months ago…" Troy said getting ticked that she was so closed. Maddie gasped, shocked at the thought of her mother and Troy dating.

"That doesn't prove anything…" Gabriella tried nervously.

"Damn it Gabriella, it does! It proves either you're a slut that cheated on me…" Troy spat, clearly angry and then brought it down a couple notches, "or Maddie is my daughter too."

Maddie was shocked at Troy's words but realized where he stood… either being cheated on or never told of his daughter.

"I cheated on you." Gabriella shouted back into the phone and even the girls heard it and gasped lightly at the idea of sweet innocent Gabriella cheating on Troy Bolton.

"Hell Gabriella you and I both know that she's just like me, all the way from the Bolton blue eyes down to rubbing the back of her neck nervously… Don't lie to me Gabriella..." Troy pleaded to his ex. "Please."

"Fourth of July… the summer after senior year." Gabriella whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"And you never told me I had a daughter? A daughter!" Troy exclaimed as he lay down on the couch.

"Troy, you were a basketball star… You got excepted to UCLA! I couldn't take that away from you." Gabriella told him slightly afraid of him at the moment.

"And look how well that turned out!" Troy spat but calmed down and confessed, "I busted my knee when Chad brought you up in a conversation and I couldn't concentrate… I fell and became a singer."

"I'm sorry Troy… I wanted to tell you so bad but every single time I had the chance to see you and tell you, I would chicken out and convince myself you would tell me you hated me and never talk to me or Maddie again." Gabriella apologized as tears streamed lightly down her face and even though no one could see, she tried to cover them up.

"I could never hate you… you know I will always love you. I'm just upset at the moment." Troy told her as he tried to take everything in.

"I was just afraid Troy…" Gabriella sighed… he knew the truth.

"You know you mean the world to me Gabriella… I would have given up the scholarship to be with you." Troy told her lovingly though still upset.

"I knew you would do that Troy. That's why I didn't tell you… I wanted you to have your dream." Gabriella replied back.

"You just don't get it! **YOU** are _EVERYTHING_ to me! You just left me without a word, I thought I did something wrong, I thought you hated me!" Troy yelled getting mad again.

"I could _never_ hate you Troy… I will always love you." Gabriella confessed…

"Ok… I'm going to introduce the girls to the band and then I'll send Jenni home in her car and take Maddie home myself… we need to talk… Maddie too." Troy said and Gabriella nodded but realized he couldn't see her.

"Ok… bye." Gabriella smiled slightly.

"Bye." Troy smiled also and hung up the phone. Troy got up and headed to the door. When he opened it he found the girls staring at him. Maddie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and he hugged back, tightly.

"I guess you heard," Troy said quietly.

"Yea… dad." Maddie nodded and leaned into her father's chest… To her he wasn't the singer, Troy Bolton, now he was dad.

Soon a boy around seventeen or eighteen appeared behind Maddie, waving at Troy trying to get his attention. The guy had dark black hair with striking blue eyes, almost like Troy but his features were more rugged. A very handsome young man with a rough attire.

"Uh… Maddie this is Brady Derin, our backup singer as well as guitarist." Troy introduced Brady.

"Yea I've heard about him…" Maddie told her father and turned to Brady, "I think you have an amazing voice."

"And Brady, this is my daughter, Maddie." Troy introduced his daughter though it felt weird saying it.

"You have a daughter?" Brady looked shocked, "What about all our talks and stuff? You never mentioned a daughter!"

"Yea that's because I didn't know I had a daughter." Troy told the young man cautiously as if he would blow a fuse.

"Ohhh in any case," Brandy turned back to Maddie and took her hand, "Lovely to meet such a beautiful gal." He kissed her hand and looked straight into her bright blue eyes as she giggled cutely, blushing only slightly at the small display of affection.

Troy soon pulled them apart already worrying for his daughter, "I did say daughter right? I'll be back… I have to go tell my agent that I have some business to attend to and I need to skip the party tonight." Troy sighed as he left the three teenagers alone.

"I think I am just gonna go lay down at home before I faint… see you tomorrow…" Jenni said walking towards the exit. Maddie and Brady watched as she ran into a small tree and walked out to her car so they knew she would be ok.

"So where are you from Maddie?" Brady asked quietly wondering.

"I'm from here… I finally got a chance to come see Troy Bolton and snuck out." Maddie confessed, "I don't usually do that sort of thing."

"That's a relief… I can't stand when kids don't listen to their parents." Brady sighed and looked back at her.

"I always listen to my mother," she paused looking confused, "That is except tonight."

"Oh that's cool." Brady smiled widely and Maddie realized she had never seen this smile before in magazines.

"So where are you from?" Maddie turned to him and asked.

"I'm originally from Utah but we moved to Arizona when I was seven." Brady explained as he kept walking with her next to him.

"So do you see your parents a lot?" Maddie asked but he stopped and sat on a bench so she quickly followed.

"My parents died in a car crash two and a half years ago…" Brady waited for a moment and continued, "I met your dad when I was just fourteen and showed him what I could do on my guitar. We started to hang out like we were just good friends without a giant age difference. Then after my parents died he didn't want to see me have to leave and move in with someone I didn't know, so he talked to me. Nobody knows, but Troy actually legally adopted me six months later and I agreed willingly even though I knew it would be hectic like it is now. He is such a good guy, even brings me back to see my friends a lot."

"Oh my gosh…" Maddie was shocked at the confession.

"Yea… You'll love him." Brady told her kindly.

"I already do… he is my dad." Maddie shrugged and giggled looking back to the boy.

"Looks like I have to share him now I guess." Brady smirked slightly, playing with her.

"Yea I suppose so, but don't worry I'll spend some time with you when dad is with my mom." Maddie said leaning back into the bench uncomfortably.

"You think they'll get back together?" Brady asked slightly stunned by her.

"Well maybe but they'll still have to spend time together whether fighting or kissing." Maddie laughed back as she leaned a little on Brady who liked the feeling of her next to him.

"Hey guys I'm ready." Troy said as he approached the teenagers.

"Let's go." Maddie smiled as she stood up and extended a hand to Brady not to help, just to hold.

"Did you tell her about the adoption?" Troy asked Brady quietly.

"Yea don't worry about it." Brady assured his adoptive parent.

"So lets go and talk to mom." Maddie pulled Brady along and made sure her father followed.

"What if she hates me?" Troy asked suddenly after a couple minutes in his nice car.

"She doesn't hate you…" Maddie sighed and continued, "She said the other day that you loved her more than anything and she loves you too. Even in present tense, 'LOVES,"

"But-" Troy started but was interrupted.

"Dad, just be nice to her… I know she feels bad about not telling you. You could see it in her eyes whenever I had gotten her to talk about you. She never told me what happened to you really, only saying you were an amazing person." Maddie tried to encourage him.

"Ok…" Troy nodded as he kept driving with the directions Maddie gave him.

"This one on the left." Maddie told him making him pull into the driveway and stop the car. The teenagers got out and waited until Troy got out nervously and followed them to the door where a light was hanging over the porch and Christmas lights still burned. Maddie stepped on the doormat and pushed her key into the hole, turning it, she sprung it wide open. All three stepped in and took their stuff off before Maddie led them to the living room where they found Gabriella curled up in a ball on the couch, reading an old book.

* * *

Very eventful I'd say... So tell me what you think! I have the next two chapters written but I'm gonna wait to post another until I write a few more chapters unless I get a lot of reviews and you guys want to hunt me down and kill me to make me update! Like that would happen... Don't look at me like that! I know you think I'm insane... It's true. I am a maniac. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... etc...

Review!


	4. See you again

**All because**

**Chapter 4**

When Troy first set eyes on her, he knew there was something about her… Now as he gazed upon her twenty years later, he still loved every inch of her and wouldn't change her for the world.

"Hey, mom." Maddie spoke up first making Gabriella jerk her head up to look at the guests. Her beautiful brown eyes looked up to the set of bright eyes she hadn't seen in more than seventeen years though she had seen the same color in her daughter.

"Um hi, come in… Would anyone like some coffee? Hot chocolate? Maddie, Troy, or… other kid holding my daughters hand?" Gabriella asked VERY nervously and something seemed to register, "Holding my daughter's hand?"

"Yea this is Brady, he's part of the band." Maddie introduced and Troy didn't say anything as he stared at the same woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Maddie why don't you take Brady upstairs and show him your room," Gabriella said but ended with, "leave the door open."

"Of course mom." Maddie said taking Brady's hand and pulling him up the stairs.

"Are you ok Troy?" Gabriella asked calmly as he sat down next to her and stared straight at the wall in front of him. She placed a hand on top of his, which made him look at her.

"Yea… I'm great. Lovely… Wonderful. I have a daughter." Troy said emotionlessly making it seem like he wasn't happy about it.

"Are you upset that you have a daughter?" Gabriella asked cautiously.

"What? NO no-I love her so much already, it's just scary." Troy paused thinking of what to say next, "I never knew I could care for someone I just met, this much…"

"It's frightening how fast worry kicks in." Gabriella said thoughtfully to her ex.

"When Brady took her hand," Troy started, "and kissed it, even though I love him, I still wanted to pull him away and protect her from anything."

"How did you meet Brady?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I actually adopted Brady after his parents died," Troy paused sadly, "because I love him like a son and I was thinking I would never have my own children because I could never move on and I never thought I would see you again. So I can't believe that we have a daughter… together," A smiled appeared on both their faces as Troy held out his arms for a hug. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck while Troy's went around her waist. They both smiled hopefully in each other's hair.

"So are you going to visit Maddie a lot?" Gabriella asked just randomly a few minutes later.

"Of course… I was going to quit singing soon anyway," Troy mentioned quietly as he looked to the tan colored carpet.

"Why?" Gabriella asked putting a hand on his shoulder and encouraging him to tell her.

"I'm getting pretty old for it… I was hoping to find a nice calm job, no more paparazzi and awards. Although, you and Maddie have been added to the top of course." Troy told her quietly.

"I've really missed you Troy." Gabriella said suddenly.

Troy looked at her and said, "I've really missed you too… but now we're together again and we don't have to miss each other." Troy almost jumped when he felt Gabriella's head hit his shoulder, but he took her in his arms, and pulled her onto his lap just holding her like he used to.

"Troy I meant what I said, I will always love you and you will always be the everything to me." Gabriella confessed to him as she just lay back in his arms comfortably.

"I will always love you too." Troy said quietly as they both drifted into a wonderful slumber.

Flash back

"Aren't the fireworks beautiful Troy?" Gabriella asked leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"Yea they are." Troy said slightly sad.

"What happens after this? To us?" Gabriella asked.

"Do you think we should try and stay together?" Troy asked.

"I think if we meet up in a couple years, and we're both single, we should get together again." Gabriella suggested.

"I agree, but let's spend the rest of our summer together," Troy said.

"Yea," Gabriella leant in and kissed him. This of course actually led to the conception of Maddie. (I don't do those scenes…)

End Flash back

-EaRLieR wITh MAdDiE aND BraDY

"This is my mom's room," Maddie pointed to the room just at the end of the hall and then pointed at the bathroom, "this is the bathroom, and right over here is my room." Maddie finally pointed to the beautiful blue and orange bedroom that was the first door on the right.

"Wow, your room is amazing!" Brady exclaimed as he went in and sat on the couch.

"It is pretty cool." Maddie said herself.

"Is that a piano and a guitar?" Brady asked as he stood up to see them.

"Yea I play sometimes…" Maddie nodded to herself and let him look at it.

Brady opened a songbook and looked through it, "Sometimes?"

"Well… Ok I've been playing since I was three." Maddie said blushing slightly.

"What's this?" Brady asked, picking up a few white sheets stapled together.

Maddie took a look at what he was holding up and said, "I found it in the inside of the piano one day while I was fixing a pedal."

"Breaking Free: Composed by Kelsi Neilson." Brady read aloud.

"I haven't asked mom or anyone, but I think the composer is Jenni's mom… Kelsi and my mom went to school together." Maddie said looking through the pages.

"Oh… Can you play it?" Brady asked anxiously in hope.

"Yea." Maddie put the papers back on the piano and started up the first chords.

"_We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach"_ Brady sung when the intro finished and the part said guy.

"_If we're trying, so we're breaking free."_ Maddie sang as she played the notes. Their voices blended in perfect harmony and the magic the song brought filled the room making them never to want to stop singing. As the song finally ended, Brady was sitting next to Maddie and their foreheads were using each other's as support. Their breathing was off and their heartbeats sped up as Brady took the opportunity to lean down a little, and kiss her. Brady really had wanted to kiss her since he laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and from what he could tell at the time, a good person, smart too. There was a huge connection between the two and neither denied it while they kissed heading to the couch.

-MOrnINg tIMe

When Gabriella first opened her eyes, the events from the previous night had not taken hold as she screamed and fell off the couch waking Troy up also.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Troy asked quietly as he stood up and reached for her hand.

"Yea I'm fine… just forgot about last night and I was confused why I woke up next to a man." Gabriella laughed and took his offer for help up.

"Let's go make some breakfast." Troy suggested as Gabriella led them to the kitchen.

She stopped for a moment and thought, "I think we forgot something…"

"Uh-oh." Both parents said at the same time and raced up the stairs one after the other.

"I can't believe we forgot about them." Gabriella said fumbling with the doorknob before quietly pushing the door open.

"Maddie? Brady?" Troy whispered not finding anything on the bed.

"I think they're over here." Gabriella called looking down at the large blanket bump on the floor next to the couch. She pulled the blanket off half way finding them wrapped around each other; no shirts but a bra on Maddie. Gabriella started to panic as Troy made his way over to her.

"You don't think they… you know, do you?" Troy asked worriedly.

"I-I d-don't know." Gabriella stuttered not believing her daughter would act like this.

"Should we wake them up?" Troy asked looking up at Gabriella.

"Hold on." Gabriella told him as she reached down and pulled the blanket fully off: both teenagers were wearing their underwear.

"Thank God." Troy mumbled just loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

"We need to talk with them." Gabriella said looking to Troy.

"Maddie and Brady…" Troy said but neither moved.

"Here." Gabriella said taking a mini blow horn of the desk and putting it closer to them before blowing it in their ears. The two teenagers jumped frantically and Maddie sat up both rubbing their heads.

"What the heck is you problem mom?" Maddie exclaimed not realizing her position of being wrapped around a boy in her undergarments.

"Look around you." Gabriella told her daughter.

Maddie looked around at the clothes lying on the floor and then the boy lying next to her rubbing his head and wearing smeared lip-gloss. Finally, she looked down at her body and the tangled limbs before screaming loudly.

"What? What is it? Is everything ok?" Brady asked frantically as he sat up wide-eyed and looked around.

"What happened last night?" Troy asked.

"I-" Maddie started, "don't know…"

"You two didn't-" Gabriella didn't get to finish.

"NO!" Both teenagers exclaimed together.

"Good… we'll talk about this later." Troy said as they both walked out together.

"I don't think we did anything… did we?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so." Brady said in the same tone before looking back at her.

"I really do like you though." Maddie confessed and Brady kissed her.

"I really like you too." Brady replied kissing her again and pushing her gently down.

* * *

hahaha gracious for the reviews amigos! I hope you all liked it... It took on a weird twist sort of.

Review if you like it and if you don't... do anyway. You all get cookies if you do! Tell me what you like and what you don't and feel free to give me tips on words or ideas!

kyos-girl101- I hope you're just going to eat a very large scone with that pitchfork...

Ha ha ha love ya all!


	5. New Years

**All because**

**Chapter 5**

**New Years**

"So how long are you here for?" Gabriella asked almost an hour after breakfast.

"I don't know, I don't have any concerts planned for a month." Troy said happily.

"Well that's good, you can get to know your daughter." Gabriella smiled softly as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Yea, she probably just wants to hang out with Brady though." Troy chuckled softly.

"I'm sorry you know, really-" Gabriella started.

"I know you are, but let's both take blame ok?" Troy asked sweetly looking at her gorgeous face in front of him.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed smiling widely at the offer.

"Gabriella-uh-do you want to go out tonight?" Troy asked her nervously.

"I would," Gabriella started and Troy looked disappointed until, "but it is New Years eve and I usually spend the night with Maddie. Your welcome to join us though."

"I would be honored." Troy said politely and bowed.

"Will Brady be joining us on this fine evening?" Gabriella asked playing along.

"I'm sure if it has anything to do with our daughter he will." Troy laughed with her.

"I like the sound of 'our' daughter… Don't you?" Gabriella asked smiling, smirking, and walking away.

"Yes I do." Troy called making her look back and laugh as she stepped into the kitchen.

MADDIE & BRADY

"So what do you say we do something this fine evening?" Brady asked in an English accent but paused and continued, "Your dad has rubbed off on me…"

Maddie giggled and replied, "Only if we can get away from parental control."

"Don't worry about it…"

TROY GABRIELLA

"Hey mom, can Brady and I skip out on the fun tonight and go somewhere so I can introduce him to my friends?" Maddie asked as she ran down the stairs with Brady right behind her.

"Absolutely-" Troy started.

"This will give you more time with your lady," Brady interrupted making Troy blush and Gabriella look at the two teens suspiciously.

"Please mom!" Maddie pleaded and Gabriella seemed to break a little.

"I'd say you can but you should ask your father," Gabriella told their daughter.

"Daddy!" Maddie looked up at him with her sparkling cerulean eyes, her face twisting into one of sadness.

"No no no of course-" Troy started but looked down into her eyes and broke, "you can… of course you can."

"Thanks so much daddy!" Maddie squealed and grabbed Brady's muscular arm, "We'll be back later."

"Report back." Gabriella told them.

"Yea sure." Maddie's faint voice could be heard as the door closed behind the two young lovers.

"Well looks like we're alone tonight," Troy confirmed.

"Yea, I suppose I haven't spent much time with you since my daughter brought you home with her." Gabriella laughed as they fell onto the couch, her on top of Troy.

Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Now what?"

"What have I missed out on?" Gabriella asked looking into his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked.

Gabriella looked away from him for a second before continuing, "What have you been up to? How's your career? Any girls?"

"Yea… I've gone on a few dates but… have you ever had the feeling that no one," Troy paused feeling Gabriella's breath on his lips and their muscles as their faces inched closer at every word, "could ever," closer, "replace that one person," closer still, "that you will love forever?" His voice trailed off huskily as their lips brushed slightly and their breathing was heavy.

Their foreheads rested upon each other's and both sets of eyes were closed, "Too many times to count Troy."

That was the last straw… Their lips met in bliss and the same connection that they had held so many years ago was back. Time swept away from them and all they could focus on was the warmth of the other's tongues battling inside their mouths.

"I love you… I love you Gabriella." Troy told her.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella replied.

"I'm quitting Gabs." Troy suddenly burst out.

"Quitting what?" She asked confused.

"Singing… I'll stay here, get a normal job, and maybe if I'm lucky, I'll have my complete family," Troy smiled.

"You can't quit. It's your life," Gabriella replied.

"No Gabriella," Troy smiled, "My family is my life."

"So what does this put us as?" She asked.

"Mother and Father of a beautiful girl and… marry me?" Troy responded quietly making Gabriella nod, and they brought each other back into a loving kiss.

MADDIE BRADY

The music was booming loudly and the party was in full swing while Brady and Maddie danced in the middle of the hot, sweaty crowd. Brady's hands were gripped tightly around Maddie's waist and she was faced away from him with her arms snaked up around his neck. Then when a fast song started, Maddie's shyness faded as she started grinding her backside into his front. Their bodies' were pressed so close together that a piece of string couldn't be pulled through.

In tHe MorNInG wiTh TrOYelLa.

"Troy, they aren't back yet." Gabriella panicked as she paced back and forth in front of a drowsy Troy.

"They aren't?" Troy asked waking up and panicking too.

"No." Gabriella replied still not stopping.

"Call her." Troy told her.

"Ok." Gabriella said and took out her phone.

BrADy mADdiE

Maddie's phone rang loudly waking her up quickly making her groan and stand up to find it. When she saw it was her mother she took it and laid back in the bed next to Brady. A second later, her eyes snapped open and she took in her surroundings. They darted back and forth around the unfamiliar room and landed on herself. She found that she wasn't wearing anything except underwear. Then she looked around and saw Brady, half naked next to her.

"Oh gosh." Maddie started to panic and repeat over and over.

"Hey," Brady spoke and Maddie looked down at him rubbing her head.

"That punch was spiked," Maddie said and Brady nodded, "and we didn't do anything right?"

"I don't remember. It was all a blur, but seeing as we are in underwear... it's probably the same thing that happened the other night." Brady said trying to be calm.

"Now what?" Brady asked and Maddie's phone rang.

After three deep breaths Maddie picked it up, "Hello?"

"Madeline Montez!" Her mother's voice screamed on the other end.

"Um… hey mom, what's up?" Maddie asked cautiously.

"_What's up? WHAT'S UP?_ Where the heck are you?" Gabriella exclaimed loudly.

"Listen, we'll be home in about twenty minutes and you can scream at us then," Maddie said trying to stay calm.

"Ok… but get your butt home!" Gabriella hung the phone up.

"Brady what are we going to do?" Maddie asked him after pushing her phone into her pocket and pulling her clothes on.

"Let's get in the car and talk on the way home," Brady said as they started out of the random house with teens laying everywhere.

"I've never done anything like this before… if a guy even tried to touch me before, I would bite him, hard." Maddie admitted.

"I haven't done anything like this before either," Brady said and paused, "but admittedly, I'm glad it was with you."

"Same here," Maddie smiled and let silence take over them.

Brady sat there until he cut it, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Maddie looked at him for a minute as they parked in her driveway, "Of course."

"That's good," Brady said looking at her and leaning in to kiss her but he realized that her parents were watching from the window, waiting to freak at them.

Then they got out and started for the door…

A/N OoOoOoh what will they say? STUPID CLIFFY

REVIEW if you want to know what happens next!

They weren't home alllllllll night! SHAME ON THEM! They are bad kids... Oh wait... I made them that way...

kyos-girl101-I'm sorry I didn't get you a scone... how about a donut? hands you a donut


	6. at home

All because

Chapter 6

"Where the heck have you guys been all night?!?" Gabriella exclaimed the minute the teenagers stepped into the house.

"Uh… a party." Maddie confessed.

"And what did you do there and why didn't you come home?" Troy joined in yelling.

"I-we had a great time with our friends and hung out…" Maddie looked away guiltily.

"I know when you are lying Madeline." Gabriella said making Maddie winced at the seriousness of her voice using her full name

"What are you talking about mom?" She tried.

"Just tell me." Gabriella pleaded with her daughter.

"Well… I-" Maddie started.

"We almost slept together… or we did and got dressed afterwards." Brady got to the point.

"It isn't our fault though! The punch was spiked. We know better, it was a one time thing," Maddie said but added, "unless I married him." She smirked at him making his face turn a deep crimson.

"Please don't talk about marriage yet," Troy begged his little girl, "I don't know about your mom… but I know how it feels to be yelled at by my parents and I don't want to do it to you. I will have to if this or anything like this ever happens again."

"I agree." Gabriella said, "Maddie, will you come talk to me for a minute."

"Sure mom." Maddie followed Gabriella upstairs to her bedroom.

"You know I love you right baby?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Yea of course." Maddie nodded.

"I just want you to know, I will be here for you no matter what. Whatever happens, if I ever get angry, I'll still support you." Gabriella hugged her daughter.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Maddie asked once they pulled apart.

Gabriella thought for a second before speaking, "Maddie, I've always seen you as my little girl, but you're growing up and you're spreading those wings of yours, ready to soar. You might feel like you don't need the ground but you'll need to rest sometime and when you do, I'm here for you… no matter what."

"I love you mom and I promise I will land on the ground with you a lot." Maddie smiled being pulled into another big hug.

TROY AND BRADY

"So this won't happen again right Brady?" Troy asked.

"Troy, you know I don't use girls or anything. My parents and you have taught me better than that," Brady paused and pondered on his thoughts, "I think that, maybe, I'm starting to fall in love with your daughter."

"Of course I have to say I approve because there is no guy out there I would rather her date… As long as you start over and go slower this time. I approve you _dating_ my daughter but not actually _sleeping with _her." Troy said seriously.

"Aye aye Pops!" Brady joked what he usually called Troy, Pops. He didn't want to call him dad because he had a dad, but Pops just seemed ok to him.

"Now give me a hug Sonny." Troy joked pulling his adopted child to him and giving him a nice hug.

* * *

OK OK I know it's short and I'm sorry for not updating. It seems a little weird on how well Troy and Gabriella took the news but Gabriella knows her daughter wouldn't do something like this unless she really loved someone and Troy is still in shocked about having a daughter. Don't worry this isn't all this story is about! It'll change soon. The next chapter is kind of humorous and I'll add it soon hopefully.


	7. Ha ha ha

All because

Chapter 7

Ha Ha Ha...

"I'm gonna go out," Brady said and saw Maddie coming down the stairs, "you want to come with?"

"Yea sure hold on," Maddie exclaimed grabbing her purse and jacket.

"Let's go," Brady said holding the door open for his girlfriend.

"Thank you sir," She curtsied.

"Your very welcome ma'am!" Brady replied in a British accent making her giggle. (I have nothing against Britain…)

"Just come on," Maddie laughed pulling him after her to her car.

"Where should we go my fair lady?" Brady asked, hopping into shotgun.

"Well my good man, let's go hang out at Jenni's," Maddie suggested, shrugging her shoulders and starting the car.

"Fine with me. What about her?" Brady asked in wonder.

"She called me before," Maddie said, "don't worry."

"Oh, I see," Brady nodded as they drove to her house, which was conveniently down the street.

"Why did we take the car?" Maddie asked oddly.

"I don't know?" He replied in a confused manner.

"She lives right down the street," Maddie laughed as she parked the car on the side of the road next to Jenni's house.

"Maddie!" Jenni exclaimed running out to the car as they both stepped out making Jenni gasp, "You're hanging out with him now? No way!"

"Yes way," Maddie laughed.

"She's my girlfriend," Brady came right out with the news… He was unusually blunt.

"Shut up!" Jenni exclaimed incredulously, grabbing Maddie's shoulders.

"It's true," Maddie told her best friend.

"Prove it!" Jenni said.

"Ok," Brady leant down and captured her lips.

"I believe you!" Jenni laughed as they walked into the house.

"Jenni!" A small voice called and out came a little girl, "Jenni, will you play with me?"

"I'm sorry Sophie, I have friends over," Jenni apologized to her little sister making the small girl pout.

"Hey, why don't you guys go talk about girl things and I'll catch up with you later," Brady said kneeling down to Sophie's level, "I'll play with you."

"Okay!" Sophie said happily grabbing his hand and leading him to her room.

"That was so cute!" Jenni exclaimed loudly.

"Come on," Maddie pulled Jenni up to Jenni's room.

"He is soooo a keeper," Jenni said.

"You know how we always tell each other everything?" Maddie asked slightly shyly.

"Yea?" Jenni scanned over Maddie's face and concluded, "You have a secret!"

"You can't tell anyone," Maddie pulled her face up to Jenni's ear.

"SHUT UP!" Jenni started rambling about the information she just received, "You slept with him?!?!"

"Keep it down! I don't even know if I did or not. I just woke up this morning next to him." Maddie shushed her and held a hand over her mouth.

"Ok ok," Jenni agreed and giggled, "I thought you were going to wait until marriage."

"I was but we got spiked at that party and _might have_ ended up… you know." Maddie said quietly, twisting a lock of brown hair in her fingers and staring intensely at her best friend. Their conversation continued for about a half hour until,

KNOCK KNOCK

"Now presenting, the one, the only," little Sophie walked in and started a drum roll on the door, "BRADY DERIN!"

The door opened slowly and what was left of Brady walked in.

"Or should I say, Brandy?" Sophie laughed loudly motioning with her hands towards him.

"Ha ha ha," Brady said sarcastically as the two teenage girls looked him up and down before bursting out in laughter.

There, in front of them, was Brady in a tutu. Not to mention high heels, pink blush, blue eye shadow, dark red lipstick, and jewelry. Don't forget the purse and blonde wig. If you think you wouldn't laughed, think again. And then, SNAP, they took pictures.

"Oh my gosh Brady!" Maddie was laughing insanely, which made Brady smile even in this little predicament.

"I'm never playing dress up with her again," Brady pouted and sat down making his tutu flip up. Quickly, he pushed it back down and blushed.

AFTER BRADY AND MADDIE LEFT Jenni's house, they headed to a nearby café.

Before stepping out, Maddie sat next to Brady and said, "Can we just forget that last night ever happened?"

"What is this night you speak of?" Brady smiled and looked over to her, "Anything for my princess… as long as you're still my girl friend."

"Thanks so much prince charming." Maddie laughed, stepping out of the car. Immediately, they were hounded by paparazzi. Echoes of 'who are you's and 'what is your relationship with Brady' streamed through the crowd, but Brady just took Maddie's hand and pulled her inside.

"You get used to it," Brady chuckled slightly.

"I suppose," Maddie sighed looking around the small café and her eyes laid upon a magazine that was on a table next to a lounge area, "What's that?"

Brady stepped over and picked it up, "It says, 'A woman in Bolton's life? This girl seems young but they were spotted hugging outside his dressing room at his previous concert in Albuquerque.' Oh boy… They think you're dating your dad."

"At least I know who I'm really dating," Maddie said lovingly.

Brady stood up and looked at her in total seriousness, "Who is he? I'll rip him to shreds."

"It's you, ya bonehead." Maddie laughed making Brady's heart melt and his anger subside as he sat back down in front of her.

* * *

OK so review... Suggestions, questions, and all the other words that end with ions are welcome!

EXPLANATION: OK! So a lot of you have been upset because Brady and Maddie are in the same family. BUT they AREN'T REALLY related. No blood relations at all. Brady is ADOPTED.


	8. Squirt guns and kissing scenes

All because

Chapter 8

INSIDE THE HOUSE, Troy and Gabriella sat, once again, catching up when Troy's phone rang.

Reluctantly, he looked down at the name and pulled it to his ear, "What's up Luke?"

"I need you to take a look at the magazines. They're covered with you and mystery girl," Luke, his manager, said on the other line, "Who is it? I need to clear this up."

Troy opened a web site on line and looked at a magazine. On the front page was a picture of Maddie hugging him at the concert, "Luke man… She's my daughter."

"Daughter?!" Luke exclaimed, "Since when have you had a daughter?"

"About seventeen years and nine months ago, but I just found out at that concert." Troy sighed as he confessed his situation.

"Do you think I could fly there tomorrow and get the full story from you?" Luke asked.

"Uh, I have to ask my kid's mom," Troy said to him.

"Can you hurry it up?" Luke pushed, "I need to book a flight."

"Hey Gabs," Troy walked back into where Gabriella sat, "Do you mind if we publish our story? The whole story?"

Gabriella sighed. She had never thought about what the world's reaction would be if they found out she hid his daughter from him, "Yes… as long as you back me up."

"I would never think about leaving you alone," Troy said and pulled the phone back up to his ear, "book a flight we'll explain when you get here. We'll pick you up from the airport."

"Great I already did, be at the Teriflight airport at two tomorrow," Luke said, "Bye."

Troy slowly descended onto the couch next to Gabriella, "So what do we do about love and lover?"

"I don't know Troy," Gabriella sighed leaning her head onto his strong shoulders.

"So my adopted son is dating my blood daughter," Troy said thoughtfully, "Is it legal?"

"Nothing can stop them from seeing each other but I don't think they could ever get married," Gabriella said as Troy wrapped his muscular arms around his fiancé.

(A/N!!! OK Someone said it was illegal. If it isn't, then it is in my story.)

"Well we'll worry about it if it ever happens, besides Brady will be eighteen in May," Troy told her quietly.

"So what does that mean?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, he'll be an adult," Troy said.

"Yea but he'll still be your adopted son," Gabriella countered.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Troy confirmed.

"Yea, so tomorrow ought to be interesting," Gabriella smiled slightly at him.

"I can see it now, 'Troy Bolton, A Father," Troy laughed.

"Oh my gosh… Everyone from high school will know that I kept this from you," she exclaimed.

"Have you talked to any of them?" Troy asked.

"Jason and Kelsi live down the street but other than that, only Taylor," Gabriella said, "she was there for me while I was pregnant and a year after."

"Is that why she was gone for two years?" Troy asked, "Chad was so depressed."

"Yea but we got in a stupid fight about telling you and she left. Raising a daughter alone was a handful," Gabriella laughed but when she saw the saddened look on Troy's faultless face, her giggles subsided and she realized that he really would have rather been there with her then living his dream.

"I-I'm sorry Troy," She sat up and looked down at her hands but not for long because she was pulled back into place. He had her in his lap with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist and he kissed her head lovingly, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Troy comforted her as he rocked her back and forth and they started to drift off, "We're here now, together. It's all over, no more secrets. No more fear. We're here together, finally."

"Forever?" Gabriella asked him, curving her head up to see his face.

"Forever Gabs."

BRADY AND MADDIE walked through a nearby park, in darkness, slowly just enjoying the intimacy between the two by the simplest gestures like handholding and kisses on the cheek.

The sort of love that was held between them was a rare and delicate kind. It was a fast, 'love at first sight' thing but it was also a 'I'll hold you forever just to feel you next to me' kind of thing. It rarely picked on people so young but honestly, these two were deep after a couple days. It was all so perfect, the silence, the way that they knew what the other was thinking, and beautiful scenery of the park lit with wonderful rose lamps and completed with a small pond that reflected the amazing circle of light between the stars.

Of course, everything has to have its faults and this one had a photographer that popped out of a nearby bush with a camera. Before either of them had a chance to run after him, he was off running to a car on the other side of the park.

"It'll be all over the magazines tomorrow," Brady looked down slightly at his girlfriend.

"So be it," Maddie sighed and wrapped her arm around his and leant into him as they kept on their trail. The night didn't seem quite perfect but it was their real first date so they enjoyed it anyway.

GABRIELLA LAUGHED as she squirted Troy with a water gun, it was late at night and the only light was from the porch not far from the two.

"Haha I got you!" Gabriella laughed but it soon turned into a squeal when Troy ran up to her and picked her up over his head, "AH! Put me down TROY!"

"Never," Troy laughed but started choking when Gabriella squirted him in the mouth. Once he dropped her a little, she took the chance and ran, "GABRIELLA!" Soon he caught up to her and grabbed her again, this time holding her in his arms.

"Mom Dad?" Maddie and Brady came into view, "What are you doing? And why are you wet?"

"I-we-uh," Gabriella started, "We were reenacting the kissing seen in the rain in that one movie…"

"Um yea, we're going to go inside now," Brady said, "You continue with… whatever you are doing here."

Brady and Maddie slowly backed away and started laughed as they walked into the house.

"Ha ha we are alone now my fair maiden," Troy laughed as he spun her around.

"Yea we-" Gabriella started to say.

"KEEP IT DOWN or I'll call the cops!" One of Gabriella's more annoying neighbors yelled out a window.

"I suppose we ought to go inside before we get arrested for kissing in my yard," Gabriella laughed and led Troy inside.

* * *

The more REVIEWS I get the faster I'm encouraged to write and update. 


	9. Luke and dinner

All Because

Chapter 9

GABRIELLA AND TROY were waiting inside the airport for Luke. Not too much time later he stepped down the stairs towards his bags. After he found them, he made his way over to the couple.

"Hey man. So who's this?" Luke asked looking over to Gabriella.

"I'm Gabriella," She stuck out a hand for him to shake.

"Gabriella is my fiancé," Troy said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You came here and found a fiancé in a week?!?!?" Luke exclaimed loudly.

"It's not like that man. She's the one. I went out with her in high school, she's Maddie's mother," Troy explained to his friend.

"Ok… wait," Luke said, "Who's Maddie?"

"Maddie is my daughter Luke," Troy informed him.

"Oh, so she's the one in the pictures?" Luke asked.

"Yea she is," said Troy.

"Let's go talk about this somewhere else," Luke said suddenly.

"Yea I agree," Troy said and followed Gabriella to the car with Luke right behind him.

AS SOON AS they walked in, they started to sit and talk.

"So I'll leave this recorder on so I don't miss anything," Luke told the couple.

"Ok," Troy said, "Let's start."

"So start from the beginning," Luke said briefly, "How did Maddie happen?"

"Well, you see Luke. When a man really loves a woman they-" Troy started with a joke.

Luke quickly erased what he wrote and interrupted him, "TROY!"

"Ok ok. Well I guess the night she was conceived, we decided to break up before we went to college. We spent the summer together but Gabriella just left one day and even though we were going to break up anyway, I was heartbroken," Troy said.

"As you could guess, I found out I was pregnant," Gabriella continued, "I wanted Troy to live his dream as a basket ball player. I couldn't just hold him down."

"Then how did you meet again?" Luke asked, writing down what he was hearing from them.

"I never let Maddie go to his concerts incase of her finding out. She's always loved his music and she must have gotten upset and gone anyway with her best friend. She got to meet him," Gabriella said.

"When she told me her mother was Gabriella, I asked for her number," Troy told him, "I called her up and yelled at her a little before we decided to talk about it in person. Maddie and her friend were listening on the other side of the door and she found out I was her father… That's about it."

Luke looked up at the two, "Then what happened?"

"He came and we talked it over and decided to get married because we love each other," Gabriella finished.

"I must be off, I have to catch my flight back in two hours," Luke said standing to his feet.

"We can give you a ride," Gabriella offered.

"No thanks really, I'm going to meet up with a friend before my departure," Luke smiled and waved by at the two before walking down the street to the bus stop.

"We better hurry up," Troy said suddenly, looking at his watch.

Gabriella looked over to him and asked, "Where are we going?"

"That would be a surprise. Maddie and Brady are coming too," Troy told her as he left upstairs but stopped half way, "Formal."

"Ok," Gabriella followed up after him.

AT SIX THIRTY all four were at a nice, fancy restaurant called, 'ZB's.'

"What is this place, I've never seen it before," Gabriella asked her fiancé.

"You'll see," Troy smirked and opened the door for the other three.

"Welcome to ZB's, do you have a reservation?" The hostess asked them.

"Yes, Troy Bolton," He said to her.

"Oh yes, the owner's old friend, come in come in," The hostess said leading them to a finely lit table with enough seating for a party, "The others should be here soon."

"Thank you ma'am," Troy said nodding to her and looked over to his confused lover.

The confusion faded when Gabriella looked over to the door to see two people enter, "OH MY GOSH!"

"GABRIELLA!" They yelled at the same time.

"Martha and Ryan! I can't believe you're here!" Gabriella exclaimed to her old two friends.

"We haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" Martha asked.

"I'm doing good, no better, I'm awesome. How about you?" Gabriella replied and finished with a question.

"We're great, married for ten years," Ryan smiled proudly.

"That's great!" Gabriella said, "Sit sit please."

"Hey Brady, who's this lovely young lady?" Martha smiled at the teen, "Is it a girlfriend finally?"

"Well yea but actually," Brady started but was interrupted.

"She's my daughter," Troy spoke up just as both Martha and Ryan were taking drinks.

"DAUGHTER?" They spit their water at Maddie who was sitting across from them.

"Sorry sweetie," Martha said to Maddie but turned back to Troy, "How the heck do you have a daughter, don't you dare say you forgot to mention it."

"I never told him," Gabriella spoke up, "Maddie's my daughter too."

"Gabriella? How…?" Maddie started.

"Well Martha when a man and a woman love each other they-" Troy stopped abruptly when he got the death eye from both women while Ryan looked even more confused than normal. "She wanted me to follow my dreams and we met up again, we'll tell you more later but for now, we're here and we should have fun." Troy interrupted the silence.

"Did someone order the owner?" A voice called from aside.

"Zeke Baylor and Sharpay Evans?" Gabriella said calmly as she realized what Troy planned.

"Hey Gabs." Zeke smiled at his old friend.

"Sharpay Baylor," Sharpay spoke up, "It's good to see you."

"ZB's?" Gabriella asked, "Zeke Baylor?"

"No actually, Zoey," Zeke grinned at the mention of his own daughter.

"Aw that's so sweet, I'll have to meet her sometime soon," Gabriella said and pointed to her own daughter, "This is Maddie."

"Nice to meet you Maddie," Sharpay shook her hand, "Troy already told us so we could help plan this."

Maddie looked over to the guy walking in and said, "Afro alert."

"Afro... that could only be one person," Gabriella followed her daughter's gaze, "CHAD!"

Chad looked over to see Gabriella running toward him so he wrapped her in a hug, "Gabriella! Troy had to tell me about you and Maddie to get me to come all the way here," Chad laughed and the door opened again and he motioned his head to the door, "Look who came with Gabs."

"Hey," The person whispered.

"Taylor…"

* * *

OMG what will Taylor say? GASP! REEEEVIEEEEEEEW And I'll update AND give you a giant cookie!

That's a good deal there. I don't cookies out to anybody!


	10. AM Mad Mag

* * *

All because

Chapter 10

"Taylor…" 

"Hi Gabriella," Taylor said quietly, "how are you and Maddie?"

"Taylor, just give me a hug," Gabriella pulled her all time best friend in for a hug that was filled with tears.

"I missed you," Taylor whispered.

"I missed you too," Gabriella whispered back to her, "Let's go catch up."

"Wait," Taylor held onto her arm, "I'm sorry for leaving."

"I'm sorry for yelling," Gabriella said, "Let's just forget we ever fought, how about it?"

"I'm up for it," Taylor agreed and followed Gabriella to the table. Only a few minutes later, Kelsi, Jason, and Jenni walked in. They greeted the old friends that hadn't seen for a years while Jenni went and sat by Maddie and Brady.

"I can't believe these were our parents friends in high school," Maddie said to Jenni.

"Yea they look really old," Jenni said stupidly.

"People get older Jen," Maddie said blankly.

"I know that," Jenni said taking out a mirror to look for any wrinkles.

"They aren't that old anyway," Maddie said but the conversation stopped when the adults started to ask them about themselves and stuff.

AFTER CATCHING UP the old friends said good-bye. It was incredibly hard for Taylor and Gabriella but they promised to keep in contact and meet up soon.

"Thank you so much Troy, you're my hero," Gabriella kissed him on the cheek in the car after the two teens fell asleep against each other.

"I knew you would love to see them all again," Troy gave her a tired smiled and kept his eyes on the road until they reached the house.

"Brady Maddie, get up," Troy whispered but only Brady opened his eyes.

"I've got her," Brady motioned for Troy to go on in.

Gently, he picked her up and walked over to the door that Troy was holding open. As Brady took his slow steps up the stairs, he felt her snuggle to his chest. Step, step, step, he finally made it to her bedroom and sat her down carefully as if she would break.

"Good night baby," Brady kissed her forehead and tiptoed his way out.

THE USUAL MAGAZINE came early the next day…

According to the AM Mad Mag, _"Troy Bolton was apparently hugging a young woman the other day at the end of one of his concerts. Who was this young woman? None other than Madeline, current resident of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Reportedly, seventeen years old that day. Still, who is Madeline? Surprisingly enough, she is actually Troy Bolton's daughter… That's right, I said daughter. But hold on. Where has she been these passed years? And why haven't we known about her? _

_The story starts out almost eighteen years ago between two teenagers about to go off to college. After an agreement of separating before they left, Troy and his lover, Gabriella, created something special together unknowingly. Then when Troy went off to college, Gabriella found herself pregnant. No matter how many times she tried to go and tell him, she couldn't get her herself to, but only out of fear of him ruining his future. If Gabriella knew only one thing about Troy, it was that he would race back to her and their unborn daughter in a heartbeat. Seventeen years after Madeline was born, she managed to sneak out to one of his concerts because Gabriella wouldn't ever let her go. Almost immediately, Troy realized who she was, quote, 'Gabriella you and I both know that she's just like me, all the way from the Bolton blue eyes down to rubbing the back of her neck nervously.' Soon enough, they were all reunited and Troy apparently proposed to Gabriella while Maddie is currently dating the youngest in Bolton's band, Brady Derin."_

Underneath the article, there were numerous pictures of Brady and Maddie kissing and some that were snapped outside the restaurant.

"Well Gabs, they didn't mess around with our real information," Troy said directing to Gabriella.

"Yea," She agreed after taking a look at it.

"So where do we start?" Troy questioned as he picked up a book lying on the table.

"Start what?" Gabriella asked back.

"Our wedding," Troy explained only briefly.

"Oh, I don't know," Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well let's talk about this later," Suggests Troy, "I want to make us all breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Gabriella choked on the word, "You can't cook."

"What? I'm a great cook," Troy said sticking his chest high and looking oh so arrogant, but cute at the same time.

"Last time you tried to make macaroni, you burnt your foot, God knows how, and started a dish towel on fire," Gabriella laughed and gave him a fake glare, "don't forget that you burnt the cheese into the pot."

"But you still loved it," Troy stated.

"I loved that you tried for me when I was sick," Gabriella started giggling, "but honey, I didn't lay a finger on that macaroni."

"Fine," Troy gave up and grabbed his coat, "You coming?"

"Where are you going Wildcat?" Gabriella asked in a laugh.

"To get breakfast," Troy said in a 'duh' tone.

* * *

REVIEW! I hope you likey but im not feeling very confident about this story...

Im debating whether or not to delete it or keep writing.

Your choice.


	11. I Know What's Wrong

**All Because**

**Chapter 11**

THE NEXT three months went by quickly for the four. Troy and Gabriella had set up their wedding and were getting married in just one hour.

"Is everything ready, Taylor?" Gabriella turned to Taylor who was helping her with her dress.

"Yes Gabs, for the twentieth time, just relax," Taylor tried to ensure her. Just then, Maddie walked in.

"Hey Maddie, baby girl get your dress on," Gabriella told her daughter who was taking the part of Maid of Honor.

"Ok," Maddie said but it didn't really sound like her. Her parents were together, she had a wonderful boyfriend, what could be wrong?

"You ok?" Taylor asked and Maddie just nodded while the two adults looked down at her quizzically.

"Now Maddie, aren't you happy?" Gabriella questioned her.

"OF COURSE I AM!" Maddie yelled looking a bit ticked off, "Just leave me alone."

"Madeline Montez, get your butt over here," Gabriella exclaimed a little confused at her actions.

"I have to go, just leave me alone," Maddie stepped away and out of the room.

"What's gotten into her?" Taylor asked out loud.

Gabriella's puzzled look quickly vanished and sadness reigned, "I think I know."

"What is it?" Taylor asked, clearly concerned for her best friend's daughter, also godchild.

"I have to go talk to her," Gabriella briefly said before dashing out to find her.

AS SOON AS GABRIELLA spotted her daughter sobbing outside the church, she pulled her into a large, loving hug.

"It will be ok Maddie," Gabriella looked down at her daughter's tearstained face and cried slightly while wrapping an arm around her. Mother and daughter cried together.

"Mom, I'm so scared," Maddie sobbed, letting her sparkling tears fall into her brown locks.

"It's ok to be scared," Gabriella just kept rocking her, "I know what you're going through baby."

Maddie looked up at her mother worriedly, "Don't tell anyone."

"It's your job not mine," Gabriella nodded to her.

"Lets get you married to daddy, and we'll talk about this later," Maddie said raising her head up to see her mom.

Maddie walked towards the church while Gabriella sat there. Soon she yelled, "You'll always be my baby, you know."

"I know," Maddie smiled and went in to finish her hair.

THE WEDDING WENT smoothly and once it was over, Troy was twirling his wife around in the lobby of the gigantic church.

"I love you," Troy smiled and kissed her.

"I love you too," Gabriella smiled back.

"You ready to go?" Troy asked. The two were going to spend the weekend in the Bahamas.

"Yea hold on," Gabriella let go off Troy and stepped over to Maddie.

"What should I do mom?" She asked clearly frightened.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you what to do. You're growing up," Gabriella smiled sadly.

"I should though… Shouldn't I?" Maddie asked quietly, knowing the answer.

"How did you feel after seventeen years Maddie?" Gabriella asked knowingly.

"I will," Maddie said softly, and hugged her mother goodbye for the weekend.

"I love you," Gabriella said in the hug.

"I love you too Mommy," Maddie sobbed quietly.

"Bye baby," Gabriella smiled and walked away.

Only a few seconds later, Brady walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Hey you. I was thinking tonight we could go out-"

"Brady, I need to talk to you… At home," Maddie said, not cracking a single smiled the whole time.

"Uh ok," Brady said puzzled.

THE RIDE HOME WAS silent the whole time. There was something in the air that made Brady know that there was something wrong. He was nervous. In a small matter of time, he had fallen for her and here he was thinking she might end it.

"Are you ok?" Brady asked as they pulled into the driveway and parked.

"It depends, come inside. I need to talk to you now," Maddie motioned for him to follow her.

Once Brady was situated on the couch in front of her, Maddie started.

"First off," She said, "I love you and I never want to loose you."

"I love you too," Brady started to stand but Maddie pushed him back.

"I know you probably won't like this news but I need to tell you," Maddie started to shake and fell to the ground on her knees.

Brady was next to her as soon as he saw her fall and he just held her.

Maddie's voice was uneven and she was sobbing uncontrollably but she managed to say it. She managed to say the words that changes lives, "Brady… I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

OK Now how many of you saw that coming? What about before this chapter? Did you think this would happen?

What will Brady say? Will he be happy? Mad? Sad? Indifferent?

Thank you reviewers... Tell me what direction you want this to go, or if you just want me to decide.


	12. Reaction

**All Because**

**Chapter 12**

"_Brady… I'm pregnant."_

Brady didn't know what to say or how to react. The first thing he did was stand up and back away a foot. Then running a hand through his black hair, he looked down at the soulful beauty with his bright blue, now confused, eyes.

"When did you find out?" Brady asked calmly.

"About four days ago," Maddie let her teary blue Bolton eyes lift up to her lover.

"I suppose the first thing we should do is set up a doctors appointment," Brady said as he started to pace back and forth, "Then pick out names and-"

Maddie looked up at him in confusion, "You're not mad?"

"Mad? At you? It takes two to make a baby, I'm in this as much as you," Brady gave her a small smile.

"I was so worried, I didn't know how you'd react," Maddie sighed in relief.

"Maddie, I love you and I mean it. We're together in this," Brady made sure she knew this.

"We're only seventeen Brady. What are we going to do?" Maddie asked as he knelt next to her.

"We'll figure it out Mads," Brady tried to assure her.

"I'm keeping the baby Brady," Maddie said boldly to him.

Brady looked down at her for a moment and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," Maddie said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Will you marry me?" Brady asked nervously all of the sudden.

"Brady I don't want to marry you because I am pregnant," Maddie said sadly.

"No, marry me because I love you and I want to be with you and our little one forever. I know it's only been three months but it's been the best three months of my life because of you," Brady said sweetly.

Maddie looked into his eyes and smiled.

"We'll be ok?" Maddie asked.

"Yea we will," Brady smiled back and hugged his fiancé tightly.

"We still have to tell my dad as soon as they're back," Maddie sighed.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me. He always talked to me about waiting until marriage," Brady worried.

"Marriage you say?" Maddie asked, thinking hard.

"Yea," Brady said absentmindedly.

"Then let's go get married," Maddie said excitedly.

"Maddie you know your parents would want to be there," Brady said.

"Yea… You're right," She slumped back down.

* * *

I need help... review and suggest please!


	13. I have to tell you something

The door opened widely and Troy's voice echoed throughout the house, "Anyone home?"

"Coming Daddy!" Maddie yelled as she descended from the stairs slowly.

"I missed you so much Maddie," Troy hugged her as soon as she reached him.

"I have something that I have to tell you," Maddie started.

"What is it Mads?" Troy asked and Gabriella stepped through the door with a few bags. She smiled sympathetically at her daughter and brought the bags up the steps to her room.

"I'm here babe," Brady appeared behind her out of no where.

"Are you ok Maddie?" her father started to worry about her.

"Yea dad, I just, come and sit down," Maddie led him into the living room and sat across from him on a chair, "I don't want you to be upset with me."

"Tell me Mads," Troy encouraged her as he stepped in front of her and put his hands on her arms.

"Dad, I'm pregnant," Troy's hands jerked back and he stared wide-eyed at her for a few minutes before he backed up to sit back on the couch. No sound came from his mouth and nothing was said.

"I just found out I was a father and now," Troy spoke up, "I'm going to be a grandpa."

"I'm so sorry daddy," Maddie cried and Brady wrapped his arms around her to comfort her sobs.

"Baby girl, I love you, you know that right?" Troy asked, speaking again. Maddie could only nodded through her sobbing. "I will do anything to help you through this, ok?"

"Thank you dad," Maddie pulled out of Brady's grasp and wrapped her arms around her father, "for being here, for excepting me, and for not being mad."

Through this, Gabriella stood in the doorway and cried into a tissue. The scene in front of her was amazing and beautiful. She thought that if only she would have told Troy, it would have worked out a little better.

"Mrs. Montez, I'm sorry," Brady inched his way towards her.

"No Brady, I'm Gabriella now, and as long as you treat my daughter right," Gabriella paused, hugging him tightly, "I won't have to hurt you."

Brady pulled away fast and looked at her oddly, "Wha?"

"I'm just kidding," Gabriella laughed and pulled him back in for another hug.

* * *

Ok Well I certainly owe you guys an apology... I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, and this chapter is small, but I don't know what to write about...

You see, I am really good at starting stories off but when I have to find a climax, I don't know what to do...

Review... I need help!


	14. Dr Pepper

I just wrote this like two seconds ago, I hope you like... I need help.

Moo...

REVIEW

**

* * *

**

**All because**

Chapter 14

_Dr. Pepper _

"What are we going to do Brady?" Maddie questioned him but the question spread to her parents too.

"You can't get married," Troy said calmly, the other three people looked at him quizzically but he spoke again, "I mean, you _can't_."

"Why not?" Brady asked, understand that he meant a bigger force.

"You're legally my son," Troy filled in, "I'm disowning you as soon as you turn eighteen, although I will continue to support you and send you to college."

"Thanks pops," Brady said and looked to his fiancé, "Still up for marrying me this summer? I'll be eighteen in July." (I don't remember if I said his bday before but w/e)

"Of course," Maddie replied.

"Troy and I are going to get something to eat," Gabriella said and added, "Would you like anything?"

"Can I have a mayonnaise sandwich with salmon on it?" Maddie asked making Brady look at her oddly and Gabriella nod understandingly.

"Ew why?" Brady asked, clearly disgusted.

"I'm three months pregnant and I have cravings," Maddie glared at him, "you're just lucky that you didn't go through the morning sickness with me."

"Sorry, I guess I should do some research on pregnancy," Brady chuckled nervously.

"So what do you want to name him or her?" Maddie changed the subject quickly, avoiding any fights.

"Well you're the one carrying the baby," Brady told her sweetly, "so I want you to pick some names and I will choose which one I like the best."

"Awww, ok Brady," Maddie smiled and rubbed her ever growing bump.

"So do you have any names?" Brady asked quietly.

"For a girl, I like the names Rae, Kaitlyn, or Rylie," Maddie told him.

"How about Rylie Rae Derin?" Brady suggested lightly.

"Yea, and if we think of a better name, we can change it," Maddie nodded, smiling.

"What about a boy?" Brady asked.

"Uh, I like the names Caiden, Henry, or Daylie," Maddie smiled, moving to sit next to him.

"Well I don't really like Henry so how about Caiden Daylie Derin?" Brady asked making her nod, "Now we need a doctor's appointment and get an ultrasound."

"Alright I'll have my mom make it for us," Maddie said as Gabriella walked in.

"Already done, tomorrow at four. I hope you guys don't mind," Gabriella spoke and sat across from them.

"No that's perfect, I have to miss school though," Maddie looked off to the side and sighed.

"Maddie, have you told Jenni?" Gabriella asked trying to look her in the face.

"No," Maddie said, "No one else knows."

"I think you should though," Brady put in.

"I know, after she gets out from school tomorrow, I will talk to her," Maddie said calmly, "She'll be happy that she will be an aunt."

"Yea I'm sure," Brady laughed slightly and let Maddie lean her wait on him.

"Come on it's time to get to bed," Maddie nudged him in the ribs and took his hand, bringing him up the stairs.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE DOCTOR was inevitable. People in the doctor's office stared at Maddie, judging the mistake made by the young teenager. Walking through the office, she knew everyone realized she was with child. She knew it wouldn't be long before the whole world knew, but at that moment, she didn't care anymore and she realized something; inside of her was a living baby, her baby, and what everyone else thought about her mistake, didn't matter.

"Hello Ms. Montez," The doctor greeted her by her mother's maiden name, "I'm Dr. Pepper."

"Hi," Maddie replied back quietly. Brady stood next to her while her parents waited in the lobby.

"So you want an ultrasound today?" The doctor asked getting nods from both the young teens, "would you like to know the gender also?"

"I would," Maddie nodded.

"Yea, me too," Brady agreed.

"Ok Maddie, lean back and the nurse will get you situated once she comes in," The doctor said, heading out.

"Hello I'm nurse Kim," A blond dressed in a working attire walked in, "I'll just get you ready."

The nurse did everything to prepare her for the doctor to come back in and when he returned, he had a special machine.

"Ok Maddie, this might be a little cold," He warned as he spread a jelly-like substance on her stomach. Soon, he took a part of the machine and ran it over her.

"What can you tell?" Brady asked watching the machine.

"Congratulations, you two are having two," Dr. Pepper chuckled.

"TWO? What? Twins?" Maddie panicked a little but soon settled down on the idea.

"I see a girl," the doctor said as he scanned over the other, "and a… boy."

"Fraternal twins…" Brady said, falling into the seat behind him with a 'thump.'

"I took the pictures, they will be processed in a few minutes and you can pick them up in the lobby," Dr. Pepper said as the nurse finished cleaning off Maddie's stomach, "You're free to go."

Maddie was silent as Brady led her out and to the lobby.

"So what's the news?" Gabriella asked, directing the question to Maddie but she said nothing, still stunned.

"Well," Brady started nervously, "We're having twins."

"Twins!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a grandpa twice in one day… wow," Troy chuckled, "This is going to be a big responsibility for you two."

"We know," Brady said looking at Maddie, but her face was still a matter of shock, "We should get her home."

"I agree," Gabriella said holding onto Maddie's arms.

I'm trying to get back into the habit of writing this story!

LIKEY? TELLY!

I'm giving cookies out again!

Lol anyway..

Read my Story Scream, it's my best in my opinion.

SUGGESTIONS WELCOME!


	15. The best friend

The Best Friend

"Oh my gosh!" Jenni exclaimed running up to Maddie, sitting in her bed after school the next day, "Where have you been the past few days?"

"Well-"

"Are you dying? OR are you really sick?" Jenni looked frightened, "Did someone die?"

"Jenni," Maddie tried again.

"OH MY GOSH! Brady didn't dump you, did he?" Jenni yelped sitting down next to her, "I'll kill him!"

"JENNI! Listen to me now," Maddie took a deep breath.

"Ok," Jenni nodded for her to continue.

"I went to the doctor the other day," Maddie paused, "Jenni, I'm pregnant with twins."

Silence… No one said a thing. Jenni looked down at Maddie's stomach and realized she looked bigger.

"Did- did you pick out any names?" Jenni gulped and looked back up to Maddie.

"Yea we're leaning on Caiden Daylie and Rylie Rae Derin," Maddie's eyes averted her gaze and Jenni pulled her into a strong hug.

"You better make me a godparent," Jenni cried quietly in her ear.

"Of course," Maddie teared back.

"How did Brady take it?" Jenni leant back and wiped tears away.

"He's gonna be a great father," Maddie smiled, "He's been there for me since I told him… I finally got him to leave me alone when I told him I have my period and that I wanted him to rub my feet."

"Wait a minute, women don't get their period while they're pregnant," Jenni chuckled looking at her oddly.

"You think he knows that?" Maddie laughed, her blue eyes sparkling, "Besides, I know he just wants to help. He's been reading a parenting book and he keeps sharing everything he learns but my mom taught me a lot about pregnancy a while ago. I wonder how long it will take him to figure out that I can't get my period."

"MADDIE! I'm back!" Brady rushed up the stairs and burst into the room with a pack of, well, tampons, "I picked you up some… things for your… girl issue," Brady stated awkwardly.

"About that… I just told you that because I needed alone time to tell Jenni," Maddie held in a giggle.

"Brady… women don't get their periods while they're pregnant," Jenni laughed.

"Oh… Well…" Brady chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry babe, forgive me?" Maddie looked up and Brady caved.

"Of course," Brady sighed and walked away, holding the pack of tampons at least two feet away, leaving the girls laughing at his childish actions.

"What a catch," Jenni smiled, laughing hard, "I think you two will be together for a long time."

"Yea, another thing," Maddie bit her lip and asked, "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Jenni exclaimed loudly.

"Yea as soon as Brady turns eighteen," Maddie smiled, "So?"

"OF COURSE!" Jenni laughed jumping up on the bed.

"Jenni you better stop if you don't want a pregnant woman after you!" Maddie exclaimed feeling a tad bit sick from the motion.

"OK OK!" She agreed and knelt next to Maddie, "Hey babies, I'm your auntie Jenni."

"I bet you'll be their favorite person in the world," Maddie laughed warmly.

"I better be," Jenni chuckled.

* * *

I Know its late and short but i've been slacking and its been so nice outside I just couldnt stay in by the computer.

A little humor in this lol!

Review Please! I'll give you a giant cookie or a scone whichever you prefer... Maybe even hotcakes.

BUT you have to review and bring your own giant forks.

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


	16. Stares Whispers Rumors

The school doors opened and she walked in The school doors opened and she walked in.

_Whispers._

_Stares._

_Rumors._

Maddie was pregnant.

They _all_ knew.

The babies were Brady Derin's.

They _all_ knew.

"Come on Maddie," Jenni pulled her arm towards their lockers, "Just ignore them."

Nobody, who was once friends with Maddie, approached her.

Then the halls went silent when the doors opened again and Brady stepped in.

"I heard -"

"-she paid him,"

"-he paid her,"

"I think -"

"-she forced him,"

"-he forced her,"

"Whore,"

"Bastard,"

"_They said that they were moving to Florida,"_

"_No it was Columbia,"_

"_I could have sworn they said Italy,"_

"_Someone said the baby was going to be deformed because they're related,"  
_

_"__Yea and I heard there are twins,"_

"_Slut,"_

"_Bitch,"_

"_I bet he'll leave her in a month,"_

"_One week,"_

"_No I say he'll be gone in three days,"_

_Everywhere. _

_Stares._

_Whispers._

_Rumors._

Those last few comments broke Brady and he walked straight up to the group and slammed one gently into the lockers behind him, holding his collar, "I'm not going anywhere."

The boy stared at him for a minute and nodded shakily.

"Alright then," Brady nodded and released the boy from his grasp before walking back to Maddie, who was slowly breaking.

"Are you ok?" Brady asked.

"No, but I think I'll live," Maddie bowed her head, looking at her feet, sighing.

"I'll be here for you," Brady assured her, "Don't worry."

"Ok," Maddie nodded, kissing his cheek before leading him to homeroom with her since her dad had registered him to come to school with her until she left.

"I love you," Brady smiled.

"I love you too," The school just watched.

As soon as they walked into homeroom, the bell rang.

"Ok students, I must run to get something, be good," The teacher, Ms. Simmons exclaimed, walking out.

"_Stupid,"_

"_New years party,"_

Maddie's eyes were closed, knowing they were talking about her. She squeezed them tighter.

_"Slut," _

_"Bitch,"_

_"Whore,"_

"Shut up," Brady stood up fiercely, "or else."

_Nobody said a thing._

_Nothing at all._

_Silence._

The door opened and Brady sat back down as the teacher came back in and sat in her desk.

Once the bell rang, all the students rushed out.

"Hey Maddie Brady, how are you?" Ms. Simmons asked.

"We're ok," Maddie gave her a weak smile.

"I heard the little shout before I came in,"

"Sorry, Ms. Simmons," Brady apologized.

"It's ok Brady, I understand. My best friend was pregnant in high school," Ms. Simmons said, "Of course her boyfriend wasn't famous but I'm sure they will stop once they get used to it."

"Thanks Ms. Simmons," Maddie said as her and Brady walked out together, waving.

"Hey guys," Jenni ran up to them, "Ready for math?"

"When am I not?" Maddie laughed quietly, smiling weakly.

"You're like the smartest person in this school," Jenni laughed linking arms with her as Brady followed behind.

"No I'm not,"

"Yes, you are," Jenni smiled.

"Oh whatever," Maddie gave in.


	17. Forgotten

All Because

Chapter 17

Forgotten

_In recent news… The famous Brady Derin, back up singer and lead guitarist for Troy Bolton, has gotten his girlfriend pregnant with TWINS. Rumors of them being related have been terminated and we find that they are not blood related but Brady's girlfriend-now fiancé- Madeline Montez, is Troy Bolton's blood daughter while Brady is Troy's adopted son._

"How do they get this information about us?" Maddie asked, now eight months pregnant being home schooled with Brady. Luckily, Gabriella had a teaching degree and was able to teach them herself.

"The paps follow us around everywhere," Brady answered.

"Yea," Maddie gasped lightly feeling a wetness drop in her pants, "Brady I think my water just broke."

"It looks fine to me," Brady said inspecting her glass of water in her hands, "How does water break?"

"Brady, sweetie," Maddie clenched her teeth lightly, "What I mean is that… THE BABIES ARE COMING" she yelled loudly getting a contraction.

"Oh my god," Brady panicked, "What do I do?"

"Get my over night bag and lets go to the hospital,"

"Right!" he ran up the stairs and pulled a giant suitcase out of the room and went out to the car.

"Oh gosh," Maddie said realizing something, "That boy just forgot about me."

Sure enough the car was gone, out of sight, and he forgot his cell phone on the table.

"Dang-it Brady!" Maddie yelled out loud.

"What's wrong sugar?" Gabriella walked down the stairs but felt a vibe, "he forget you?"

"Yes," Maddie answered.

"Come on, your father and I will drive you," She smiled at her daughter and her grandchildren that were coming, "Troy, hospital time."

Troy charged down the stairs with wet hair and asked, "Where's Brady."

"He forgot me and went to the hospital," Maddie rolled her eyes and followed her mom out the door while Troy left a note just incase Brady came back to get her.

Once they reached the hospital, they found Maddie's Baby doctor and followed him to a room.

"Where is Brady?"

"I don't know sweetie," Gabriella brushed Maddie's bangs out of her eyes and watched her deal with the pain.

"I'm sorry," the doctor entered, "we can't wait any longer."

"Ok," Maddie sighed. Where was he?

"I'll be here next to you the whole time Mads," Gabriella said and Troy kissed his daughter's forehead before walking out.

"Now we need you to breathe like this," the doctor gave an example, "and push when I instruct."

Hours later, the two infants were placed in their mother's arms and the door burst open.

"Maddie," it was Brady, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened Brady?"

"I got to the hospital and realized you weren't there so I sped back home but I got stopped by a cop. Then, he gave me a warning and let me go once I told him I had to get my pregnant wife…" Brady chuckled a little, "but then I… forgot to take it out of reverse and backed into the cop car."

"Oh my gosh," Maddie rolled her eyes playfully, "At least you tried, moron."

Soon, Brady looked down at the two babies and smiled, "So these are our miracles?"

"Yea," Maddie smiled motherly down at the twins, "Riley and Caiden Derin."

"Can I hold one?" Brady asked nervously.

"Of course," Maddie smiled widely and handed him little Riley.

"Hey little girl," Brady cooed, "I'm your daddy… yours too little man." He poked Caiden lightly.

"It was all worth it," Maddie had tears in her eyes, "Even though we're still young, I have everything I could want."

"Me too," he kissed her passionately, careful of the babies.

"Everything fine in here?" Gabriella and Troy poked their heads in.

"Yes, come on in," Maddie said.

"We're grandparents Troy," Gabriella sighed.

"Yes I suppose we are," he ran a finger across Caiden's cheek.

"You'll be seeing a lot of us, babies," Gabriella laughed lightly at the babies.

"Our children Brady," Maddie said, "are beautiful."

"That's the same thing I said about you when you were born Maddie," Gabriella smiled tearfully, "and believe me, you will be telling them that in the future too."

* * *

I'M SAD!

I only got three reviews!

My review count is going down...

Tell me what you don't like about this story!  
Questions? Suggestions? Opinions? Comments?

I really thank the people who actually reviewed last chapter- luv me xoxo GossipGal, xxxPrincessJololaxxx, and sexysinger.


	18. Where is she?

All Because

Chapter 18

"Where is she?" Brady asked Troy. They were sitting in their living room, watching the twins. They were just a few months old and just old enough to start eating solid food. Little Rylie was a fast crawler and would scoot herself over to her father from time to time, while Caiden just played with a small yellow toy.

"I don't know Brady," Troy replied. It had been hours since Maddie had left for the store to pick up supplies such as diapers and baby food.

"I'm sure she'll be home soon," Gabriella assured the anxious, young father.

"Yea," Brady bent down to the floor by Rylie, who giggled and whipped her arms at him.

"When was the last time you fed these guys?" Gabriella asked, motherly instinct kicking in.

"Oh well not too long ago," Brady answered.

"Come here Ryles," Gabriella leant down and snatched the little girl, "How are you baby girl?"

Of course the two were too young to talk and she just stuck her hand out and touched her grandma's nose.

"I'm glad you're good," Gabriella smiled and laughed and set her back on the floor before giving little Caiden a light tap on the nose.

"Brady why don't you go take a nap," Troy suggested, "You've been up with the babies all night."

And it was true. Underneath his eyes were dark circles, records of no sleep.

"Yea, sure," he said distantly, "wake me up when Maddie gets home."

"Alright son," Troy gave his hair a rustle and sat down next to Gabriella on the floor as Brady went upstairs.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Gabriella asked.

"My daughter and my adopted son, getting married?" Troy said and added, "to each other?"

"Yea that," Gabriella laughed at his expression.

"Nope," Troy admitted, "but there is nothing I can do to change it… and I wouldn't."

"Me neither," Gabriella kissed his cheek and pulled Rylie, who was trying to get away, onto her lap.

"Our grandchildren are beautiful," Troy smiled.

"Very," Gabriella smiled back up to him, "I'm glad you get to help raise these two."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked back.

"You know," Gabriella frowned, "You didn't get a chance with your own kid."

"Well," he started, "I know you did a wonderful job raising her and she is one of the most beautiful things in the world."

"She really is," she brushed a little bit of brunette hair out of Rylie's bright blue eyes and smiled when Caiden opened his and looked up at them.

"Hey guys," Brady said walking down the stairs, "I can't sleep."

"Ok," Troy nodded.

Only a few minutes of silence later, the phone broke it, ringing loudly.

Brady stood up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Yes," the voice said, "Brady Derin?"

"Yes sir, what can I do for you," Brady asked

"This is Albuquerque Medical,"

His face paled and suddenly his heart started beating rapidly, "Yes, is everything alright?"

"No," the voice continued, "there's been an accident."

* * *

OMG! I AM SO MEAN HAHHA CLIFFY

REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH THE HOSPITAL!

THANK YOU MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!

SUGGESTIONS WELCOMED!

(I know its short)


	19. All Because

**All Because**

**Chapter 19**

"What's wrong?" Brady asked worriedly.

"We have Madeline Montez here," the man on the other line explained, "Someone ran a red light and crashed into the side of her car."

"Is she ok?" Brady asked trying to stay calm. How could he though?

"I don't know sir," the man replied honestly.

"Where is she now?" Brady choked out.

"We've been keeping her stable for the last hour or so in the ER," he explained.

"I'll be over in a bit," Brady said hanging up and running to get his shoes on.

"What's up son?" Troy asked.

"Get my kids ready," Brady said emotionlessly, "We're going to the hospital."

"What's going on Brady?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Maddie was in an accident," he tried to keep himself from tears.

"I'll drive," Gabriella said as Troy hopped into the passenger seat while Brady went to the back with his kids.

Silence…  
That was it.  
Nothing else but silence.  
It was so silent, that you could hear the silence ringing throughout the van.  
Soon, they got to the hospital and carried the kids inside.

"Madeline Montez," Brady said at the front desk.

"I'm sorry sir," the receptionist said, "You'll have to wait until she's out of the ER."

"Ok," Brady sat into a chair and pulled his head down to his hands and tried to forget all the other possibilities that weren't good in this situation.

Troy and Gabriella solemnly sat down near Brady with the twins in car seats.

Gabriella popped open her cell phone and dialed a number, "Hello?"

"Kelsi," Gabriella said, "Can you baby-sit?"

"Yea sure," she answered.

"We're at the hospital Kels," Gabriella's voice cracked.

"I'll be there in a minute," Kelsi hung up and Gabriella cried into her hands. Troy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her back up to him so she could cry softly into his arm.

Not too long later, Kelsi arrived, along with Jenni.

"Oh no," Jenni looked through the few for missing faces and found it was her best friend.

"She's in the ER," Brady said without emotion.

"I'll go with my mom and help take care of Rylie and Caiden," Jenni offered knowing that that was the best thing she could do for them.

"Ok," Gabriella nodded and hugged Jenni who let out a few worried tears of her own before leaving.

"Madeline Montez," A doctor appeared and looked up to find the three waiting for her results.

"Is she ok?" Brady asked, racing to the doctor.

"She is unconscious at the time which means she could slip into a coma, but at the moment, there is nothing we can do," he told them.

"Can I see her?" Brady asked.

"Yes but only one can go in at a time," the doctor said, "the other two can wait in the hall."

"Ok," they followed him to an emptier hallway and motioned for only one to go in, leaving Gabriella and Troy out in the hall alone.

"All because I never told you," Gabriella said staring blankly ahead.

"Don't say that Gabriella," Troy told her.

"It's true though," she said quietly, "All because I never even let her go to your concerts."

"Stop," Troy wrapped his arms around her from the back and rocked her back and forth.

"No," she persisted blankly, "It's all because of me."

"No Gabriella," he said harshly trying to get her to believe his words, "None of this is your fault. Life is life and whatever happens, happens. We have no control over it. We can't sit and say 'all because I did or didn't do this, something happened.' We have to forgive ourselves sometime. This happened all because someone made a mistake and ran a red light."

"Troy," Gabriella said quietly, almost silently, "I can't lose my only child."

"She's my daughter too," Troy whispered in her ear.

"I know," she nodded against him.

WHEN BRADY walked in, he wanted to walk straight back out because of a sick feeling rising in his stomach when he saw her. She was completely pale. There were bandages everywhere, even on her head. Some, he could even see blood soaking through.

"She's a lucky girl," someone said behind him.

"Why?" Brady turned to face the man who appeared to be a doctor.

"Anyone else would have died on impact," the doctor smiled, "there must be something this one is fighting for."

Brady nodded, knowing it was their children, "Will she be ok?"

The doctor's smile dropped a bit and he looked uncertain, "I don't know, she is responding well to treatment but she hasn't been conscious since the accident."

"Oh," his voice was barely audible.

IT HAD BEEN about a half an hour since Brady went in and Gabriella and Troy were still holding onto each other in worry. Just then, the doors opened and Brady solemnly stepped out.

"Someone else can go in," he said quietly.

"Go ahead Gabriella," Troy insisted so she took a few steps forward and left into the room.

"Brady," Troy said, "It's ok to cry."

"No," his voice still quiet but firm.

"Did I ever tell you about the day my sister died?" Troy asked sadly.

"No," Brady replied, "I don't think so."

"Well anyway, she was in a boat accident," Troy looked down, "That day, I had told her that she should go out boating only because I didn't want her around."

"Yea?" curiosity struck the young man.

"Well, she went out and," Troy's voice started cracking, "-and someone wasn't watching where they were going and she couldn't get away fast enough."

"And you cried?" Brady asked for of a statement.

"Nope," Troy shook his head softly, "I blamed myself for her death… Then I told my mom and she made sure I knew not to blame myself because I didn't mean for her to be killed."

"Then you cried?" he asked.

"No," he admitted, "I didn't cry until her funeral… it was then that I realized I would never see her again. From that day on, I've cried every time the day of her funeral came, not on her death date."

"What was that story suppose to mean to me?" Brady asked uncertainly.

"Holding it in really, really hurt," Troy smiled sadly, "I know you have to cry but you want to be strong. I felt the same way, but you have to let it out and let everyone know how much you love Madeline Montez."

"I love her so much Troy," Brady's solemn blue eyes pleaded for her survival.

"I know you do," Troy pulled him into a big tearful hug, "I do too."

GABRIELLA'S FIRST REACTION to the sight of her cut up daughter was a gasp.

"Oh god," she let out, "my poor Madeline."

Gabriella brushed a strand of black hair out of her daughter's eyes and lightly pulled her finger across her cheek, a reassurance that she was still there and alive.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird," she sang, "If that mockingbird don't sing, daddys gonna buy you a diamond ring," her quiet lullaby made her drop her head to her hands and sob into them next to the hospital bed.

TROY AND BRADY let go of their embrace when Gabriella walked out, red eyed, wearing a frown.

"You two," Troy addressed them, "Go home, I'm going to stay the night."

"I want to stay," Brady told him.

"No," Troy said, "I need to."

Brady nodded understandingly and followed Gabriella out.

Troy looked at the door long and hard.

Then slowly, he puttered into the white room.

"Hey baby girl," Troy smiled sadly down at her, "I'm here… Daddy's here."

Soon, he pulled a chair over to the side of her bed.

"You know," Troy said to her aloud, "You are one of the most important things in my life and I just met you, so you better stay strong and live... but not for me... for you and the life you need to live."

It ended there; he leant his head back and fell asleep.

* * *

It was a decently long chappy.

OMG.

My review count is still going down.

Boo hoo..

so is my hit count.

Sad? I know.

REVIEW

haha... por favor?

Take my poll on my my page


	20. The end

"Daddy," he heard a voice, "Wake up Daddy."

When he opened his eyes he found himself staring into an identical pair of smiling eyes.

"Look what I can do!" the face pulled away but it wasn't Madeline, at least not the adult Madeline pumping herself on some swings.

"Maddie?" Troy asked.

"Yes Daddy?" the young girl, about six or seven answered.

"How are you small again?" Troy's confusion was apparent but not to the little girl.

"What are you talking about daddy?" she laughed and said, "I've always been small."

"What?" he asked quietly to himself.

"Are you ok daddy?" the girl asked.

"Yes I-I'm fine," Troy stuttered out and looked down confused.

"Watch out daddy!" she yelled and he looked up to see a ball coming towards him and everything went black.

"Dad," someone said, "hey dad, wake up."

He looked up and this time, he saw her blue eyes smile when he found she was ok.

"I woke up a little bit ago," she laughed lightly.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked, standing up and inspecting her.

"Yes," Maddie said, "but I can't move my leg without it hurting."

"I made your mom and Brady go home last night," Troy told her.

"Good," Maddie smiled.

"Mads," Troy started and hugged her gently, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Well Madeline," a doctor pushed the door open and saw her staring lively up at him, "It's good to see that you're ok."

"When can she go home?" Troy asked sharply.

"Well, we need to give her another check up and get a cast on her right leg. Maybe a few days," the doctor replied and the door burst open again.

"Maddie," it was Brady along with Gabriella, "I was so worried."

"He even cried," Troy put in, making Brady blush.

"You did?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Well yea," Brady admitted himself, "I love you."

"Thanks," she hugged him and let him kiss her nose.

"Come on Troy," Gabriella nudged him after kissing her daughter's cheek, "Let's go home and leave these two alone."

* * *

"It's all because I love you and our babes ya know," Maddie smiled up at him that night. They were laying in her hospital bed together with their babies.

"I know," Brady kissed her cheek and looked down at the two young kids in their arms, "All because Mads… All because." He watched as she drifted to sleep peacefully.

* * *

That's the end.

I know there are some of you that like this story but my hits have dropped drastically...

I am out of ideas and I hope you continue to read my stories... here is a little summary for my upcoming story...

**The Earth Activist**

****

Troy was an owner of a large corporation.

Him sitting in his business suit surrounded by papers.

****

Gabriella was a concerned activist.

Her standing in front of a crowd, telling them about pollution and global warming.

****

When he saves her life.

Shows her looking windblown in his arms.

****

He convinces her to go on a date.

Them walking together.

****

But what happens when they fall for each other.

Shows them together, talking.

****

And their professions try to pull them apart.

Shows Troy signing a deal.

Shows Gabriella yelling at him.

****

Can they stay together through tragedy?

Shows them holding each other, Gabriella crying profusely.

****

Find out in

The Earth Activist

I have not planned out every detail so the trailer might change but until then, this is the direction it's heading...

* * *

Please, review just this last time!

I want to know what you thought of this story, what I could have done better.

I also want to know what you think of my new story above- suggestions or ideas welcomed..

(Don't take my idea! LOL.)


End file.
